New roommate
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: This is the story of Amelia's and Arizona's friendship. owen/amelia in the background and maybe Callie/Arizon too.
1. we need to move

"Mommy mommy I want a cupcake" Zola screamed loudly, loud enough so Arizona would hear it with the door closed and a pillow on her face.

She can hear Meredith answering her five years old daughter but can't hear what and then Zola starts singing "cupcake, cupcake, cupcake, cupcake…" until she gets downstairs.

Now she can finally sleep, but not really because bailey is laughing loudly in the next room. Who said baby's laugh is the most wonderful sound on earth? Come on, happy thought, she really loves babies but only at work and only her baby girl at home.

When the silence finally wraps the house she gets up from bed, giving up sleeping in her day off.

Arizona goes to the kitchen, seeing shepherd sitting there drinking coffee. She succeeds getting a peek of Owen hunt getting out of the house.

"Good morning, he still has to wait until the kids can't see him to lea…" she can't finish her sentence because she find herself sitting on the floor after she slipped on a random toy.

Amelia jumps of her chair and helps Arizona to stand.

"I can't do it anymore. I love those kids, I really do but they are driving my crazy I don't sleep I only slip" Arizona says while Amelia helps her getting to the chair.

"I hear you, my… I- don't -know -how –to- call- him sneaks out of the house so the kids won't be traumatized, the shower is full with toys and I am never able to think here because of all the noise" Amelia hands her a cup of coffee.

"So why you are you still here? For Meredith?" Arizona asks.

"I wish I could say yes but I just don't want to be alone" Amelia turns to the fridge pretending to look for something so Arizona won't see the look on her face.

"And hunt?" Arizona asks,

"And why are you still here?" Amelia asks avoiding Arizona's question.

"I think you are right, I am moving out and you are going to be my new roommate" Arizona says, her smile is so big it looks threatening.

"I am not sure this is a good idea" Amelia was not confident about the blond woman's idea or sanity.

"No no you should be all yey, I am great roommate we will be good friends too".

"I think that is the problem you are very… chatty and yey kind of girl and I never been friends with that girl, I made her cry in elementary school" Amelia says.

"Well being her, I mean my friend is super fun, trust me, and I don't leave my Barbies in the shower" Arizona says and starts looking for something in her phone "are you working today?"

"No" Amelia says and then realizes what just happened "you want to go look for a place now?"

"Why no? Here I am dialing… hi Amanda Cruz? Good this is Doctor Robbins I bought a house from you a couple of years ago, now I am looking for an apartment three bedrooms two showers and next to Grey Sloan hospital… of course I will wait" she says "yes I am still here, ok yes it is great thirty minutes we will be there".

"What just happened?" Amelia asks.

"We have five places to see today, go get dress up" Arizona says finishing her coffee.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in Amelia's car and she hesitated to get out.

"I am not sure about…" she tries to say but Arizona interrupts her.

"This is the best for us, in a year or so you probably we move out get married and raise your and hunt's children in your dream house" Arizona says and receives a killing look from Amelia who gets out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

At the third place they see Amelia is ready to give up but Arizona convinces her to keep looking.

After they see those five places Amanda offers to show them a bigger and different place.

The apartment is located ten minutes from the hospital, it is the penthouse of a nice new hipster like building. There are four bedrooms and three showers and an empty surface of roof covered with an awning.

"What do you say about this one?" Arizona asks when Amanda goes to take a phone call.

"I love it. If you wouldn't mind I could take the kids once in a while for the weekend, maybe when you will be working, they will have a room to sleep in and Sofia and Zola could have sleepovers" Amelia looks finally happy, for the first time this morning "and I will buy a little pool, the summer is begging, this is really great"

"Yey so we found our new home" Arizona says the same time Amanda walks into the room.

"Ladies what are you saying? Do you like it?" she asks.

"Yes we will take it, when can we move in?" Arizona asks.

"The formal tenants already left, a new job or something" Amanda says "lets get all in order and I think next weekend you could move in"

After a few legal matters letter and the headed to the hospital to tell Meredith.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it, I am always glad to read your reviews, so tell me what you think.**_


	2. moving

**_Thank you for the reviews, they make me so happy._**

* * *

The women walk into the hospital and a nurse directs them to the cafeteria after they ask where Doctor Grey is.

The find Meredith having lunch with Owen, Callie, Maggie and Alex.

Amelia and Arizona approach the table, Meredith sees them first "hi what are you doing here? I thought you have the day off" she asks.

"We do but we also have a huge announcement" Arizona says and looks at Amelia.

"Right, we bought an apartment together we are moving in next weekend" Amelia says with as much excitement in her voice if she just so cadaver.

"Did they force you or something?" Alex asks.

"Oh shut up, guy's congratulations" Maggie says with a smile.

Meredith keeps her look focused on the plate in front of her "yes congratulations".

"the best thing is that there is a room for the kids, only one but if Sofia shares her with Zola it could totally work out, weekends of only auntie Amelia to spoil those children" Amelia pulls a chair and sits next to Meredith who know is laughing.

"But we do need some help with the moving part" Arizona says and looks at Callie "can you take Sofia next weekend?"

"Sure" she says.

"If you watch my children too I could help" Meredith says.

"Well great so Meredith and Owen helping, anyone else?" Amelia says.

"Wait I didn't say I do" Owen says jokingly.

"And I didn't say I would do you but still we both assume we would" Amelia says.

Everyone laugh and the couple kisses.

"I am sorry but I am on call" Maggie says.

"Me too" Alex says.

In the next days Meredith place looks like after a tornado, boxes are everywhere and there is barley place to move. Together with the usual mess it is actually dangerous to walk around the house, and indeed Friday night Meredith trips over a dinosaur and falls.

Saturday morning Arizona goes down the stairs to find Amelia and Meredith in the kitchen. Meredith's leg is elevated and her ankle is swollen.

"God what happened?" she asks.

"I fell" Meredith answers.

"Are you aright?" Callie and Owen come in the kitchen.

"Yes but I can't help today" she says.

"If you watch the kids I could help" Callie offers.

"You sure?" Arizona looks at her.

"Of course" she says with a smile.

The four doctors put all the boxes in Owen's truck and head to the apartment.

Each on of them takes a box and goes up.

"Wow this is a nice place" Callie says.

"Thank you" Arizona says.

After a few round Arizona says "this is the last one" and drops a box that says 'Amelia lingerie ' "why does your lingerie is so heavy?" she asks.

"Alex packed this box" Amelia replies.

"Why did Karev packed your panties?" Callie asks.

"He didn't, he packed my family albums and he got bored and decided to spice thing up".

"Can I look on those?" Arizona asks.

"On my lingerie?" Amelia asks.

"Funny"

"Go ahead, I will order some pizza" Amelia say and steals a glance of Owen who plays it cool and indifferent.

Arizona starts opening the box and the moment Amelia leaves the room Owen goes to stand next to Arizona excited to see young Amelia.

"Someone really wants to see how his future kids are going to look" Callie says and walks towards them.

Arizona gets out the first album titled happy birthday don't forget you LA friends. In the first page there is a picture of Amelia and a blond skinny women, the few next pages are full of her with a man, a boy and three identical little girls. After that there are many pictures of Amelia with other people and they almost decide to close the album and move to the next one but Callie sees Addison and stops Arizona from closing it "wait it is Addie and her wow really hot husband and so cute son" she says and turns the pages.

When they finish looking at all Addison's photos and Callie wants to close it is Owen's who stop her when one of the pictures catches his eye.

"Wait" he says and the two women look at this picture too. Amelia sits with a man, his hair a dark and they both are smiling, she is wearing a strapless red dress and he hugs her bare shoulders.

"Who is he? Arizona asks quietly.

"Her ex… fiancé" he says.

"Well he is super ugly" Callie says.

"Right" Arizona agrees.

Callie drops the album and grabs another one. They look at the shepherd's young children and young parents. Amelia comes back when they are looking at a picture of two young boys around ten years old.

"Is it Derek?" Arizona points on one of them.

"Yes with mark" Amelia says.

"Oh god, mark, he is so young in here" Callie says, tears in her eyes.

"How old they were when they become friends?" Arizona asks turning pages, they see him in all the important moments of the family- birthdays, holidays and parties, sometimes pictures with all of them, or with only Derek. In every page the move they grow older until they stop on one picture of all the shepherd children and teenager mark next to a Christmas tree.

"he looks like such a cocky athlete" Callie says.

"this picture was taken the first Christmas after… my father was murdered" Amelia sniffs "Derek was sick so mark was sleeping in the living room and when I come down stairs in the middle of the night he heard my and asks what's wrong I told him I asked from Santa to get my dad back and he looked on my with this look and I started crying that it is not fair and I want him back, that he started reading my the little prince and promised to finish it tomorrow and never did, I was hysterical , poor mark, he hugged my and carried my upstairs put my to bed and read my the whole book and sat with me until I fell asleep".

For a few moments that are feeling like eternity the sit in silence until the door bell rings and Amelia jumps to open it.

She pays the delivery boy and brings the pizza to the living room.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes you found, English is not my first language._**

 ** _Reviews are always welcome._**


	3. House rules

After they finish Callie leaves and Amelia and Owen wants to stay the night with Amelia.

"Come on your back hurts and I don't have a bed, the floor will make it even worth, go home" she says and kisses him.

"I guess you are right" he agrees "but maybe you will come to my place? That will defiantly help my back".

"I am sure it will" Amelia laughs "I want to spend the first night in the new apartment in the apartment".

"Fine, just leave you hurt and miserable boyfriend alone it is completely fine. Good night" Owen says and kiss Amelia gently on her lips before leaving.

As the door closes behind him Arizona walks into the living room, she sees Amelia standing next to the door alone and asks "hunt left, right?"

"Yes, tonight it is only us, he will come tomorrow after he will check on his post ops" Amelia says.

"Do you want to have a sleep over? We could put our sleeping bags in here, it will be fun" Arizona says, her voice shakes a little.

"Seriously how old are we fiv..." Amelia stops in the middle of the sentence when she sees the look on Arizona's face "you know what? It sounds great, the almost empty rooms are kind of weird".

"Good" Arizona says with a smile and opens her sleeping bag.

Amelia joins her and after ten minutes they are changed and brushed their teeth and ready for sleep.

"So do you think we should decide on some rules?" Arizona asks as they both get inside the sleeping bags and turn the lights off.

"Rules? Like what?" Amelia asks lying back in her sleeping bag.

"Groceries? Should we buy them together? Or maybe just make turns, keep a list of what we need?" Arizona suggests turning to face Amelia without sitting up.

"I think the list will work well, anything you can't stand? Allergies?" Amelia asks.

"I don't have any allergies" Arizona says "Hunt will be visiting a lot right?" Arizona asks catching Amelia's attention. Amelia leans on her arm and looks at Arizona.

"will that be a problem?" Amelia asks.

"no of course not, but I lived with Karev and Wilson and they were way too loud. Also let's keep our cloth on. Pajamas are awesome but only panties no" Arizona says.

"so you won't stare at my ass?" Amelia jokes.

"no, actually that is so your boyfriend won't watch mine"

"right" Amelia laughs "don't worry I am not an animal or worse, resident".

For a few minutes the two women are lying in quiet and the Amelia says "no alcohol, if you are hosting and you are drinking some don't leave it in the fridge or something, I know it sucks I am sorry".

"It is ok" Arizona agrees "we probably should go shopping tomorrow".

"Yes, your car or mine?" Amelia asks.

"Mine" Arizona answers.

Amelia almost falls asleep when she hears Arizona saying "I miss him, Mark, which is funny because I never wanted him in my life but when I saw him with Sophia I found out this totally different person, the one you told us about. I miss him so much and Sophia needs more people telling her about him" Arizona says and sniffs her nose "can you sometime tell her some stories about him?"

"Of course, I can call my mom and ask her to send some pictures too" Amelia says and they both go to sleep with a smile on their face.

In the morning Amelia wakes up and sees that Arizona's sleeping bag is empty. She goes to her bedroom and dress up. Amelia gets out of the room and headed to the kitchen where she finds Arizona eating cold leftover pizza.

"Good morning" Arizona greets Amelia and hands her a slice.

"Hi you want to make a list of all the things we need and then go shopping? What time our beds are coming?" Amelia asks.

"6 p.m" Arizona says "I finished eating so I will start writhing".

Arizona walks into her room and returns with a pen and a notebook.

"I think we need all kinds of groceries- eggs, milk, bread, vegetables, fruit, cereals and etc" Arizona writes in the notebook "we also need furniture. I think we could buy it today and electronic devises".

"That sound great" Amelia says and finishes her pizza "I am ready, lets go".

They start with the furniture store. The drive to the store is pleasant they have some small talk. They get inside the store and a young seller approaches them "hello how can I help you?"

Amelia and Arizona looks at each other and Amelia says "I think we should start with the living room"

"Great follow me" the young lady says and the women do that "here it is, can I do something else?" she asks.

"We are good for now" Arizona says.

They watch her leave and start looking around. Arizona stops next to a bright couch "this one looks great, don't you think?"

"Horrible" Amelia moves on to the next one, it is beige velvet.

Arizona points on it and says "what about it?"

"No"

"This one?"

"No"

"This"

"No"

"Ok stop are you doing it on purpose?" Arizona asks and sits on one of the coaches, a silky lavender on with white spots on it.

"I can explain you why each one of them is horrible" Amelia says and starts pointing on the couches she rejected few seconds ago "no because we aren't hundred years old, no because I hate beige and velvet, this one no because we aren't five and no because my ex bought me one just like that so I have it in LA and do I really need to explain why we aren't buying the one you are sitting on? It is silk you are almost slide to the floor while we were talking"

Arizona stands up from the couch/floor and says "we need to decide what style we want, classy or maybe modern?"

"How about Indian? A lot of fabric, colorful and wooden, not too fancy?" Amelia suggests and walks toward a couch. It is nice orange with green pattern "this one".

"I like it" Arizona says and sits "and it is comfortable" she notices.

"I saw the two chairs that comes with it" Amelia says "and a coffee table".

Amelia and Arizona find everything they need and pay for it. The walk to the parked car and while they get in Amelia offers they buy the groceries first and then go to the electric store. They arrive to the supermarket and get in.

"Let's divide all we need to two parts and split so we will finish faster" Arizona says.

"Ok" Amelia says "what ice cream flavor you want?"

"Chunky monkey" Arizona answers "want to race who is faster?" she asks.

"I am" Amelia says and already leaving Arizona behind.

Amelia finishes first and when she sees Arizona announces "I am the winner".

"It is not fair, I have only one leg" Arizona says as they stand in line.

They put all the groceries in the car and headed to the electronics store.

They come in the store, there are a lot of customers inside so now one asks them if they need help.

Arizona walks towards the microwaves and Amelia follows her.

"Which one?" Arizona asks.

"I have a full kitchen in my place in LA" Amelia says and looks at Arizona "I could hire someone to pack them all and send then here".

"Or maybe" Arizona's face lights up "we could go there"

"We? Like together?" Amelia asks.

"Yes it will be so fun" Arizona says "my birthday is next month and it will be the perfect gift".

"so I guess we are going to LA" Amelia puts a ridicules smile on her face while Arizona is looking at her but as the blond women turns around it becomes a real excited smile.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought about it.**_


	4. LA?

"Hey Owen, how are you?" Arizona asked as she opens the door "Hey, long day. How was your shopping? You bought all you needed?" he asked.

"Yes, kind of… We are having dinner now, you hungry?"

Owen responded positively and they went to the kitchen, Amelia was putting the plates on the table as they came in.

"Owen you are here" Amelia said happily and kissed him.

"So you got all you needed?" he asked as they sat.

"Yeah, about that…" Amelia wasn't sure how to tell him "I remembered that I have few things back at LA so we decided we will go an…" Owen interrupted her in the middle of the sentence.

"Back in LA? Where?" he asked suspiciously.

"You know, in my apartment" Amelia answered.

"Your place? Why do you still have it? You aren't sure about staying here?" Owen was scared she is still in flight risk

"I am living here now Owen" she said "Owen my life is here, my nieces and nephew, you are here" she took his hand and looked deeply in his eyes, all his fears despaired like they never were.

Arizona felt uncomfortable about the intimate moment, she smiled at them and then coughed.

"Hey don't eat in front of the poor" she said and they laughed.

"So how are you going to get your stuff here?" Owen asked, the continued eating but he didn't released her hand.

"I was saying that we are going to LA to get them packed" she announced.

"We as you and Arizona?" he asked.

"Yes for my birthday, yey us" Arizona looked at his unhappy face and added "not yey?"

"Yey, of course that yey but… I am not sure how much happy I am that my girlfriend goes to her first vacation in years with another woman instead of me" he said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry I will get you something nice from there" Amelia promised.

"What people bring as souvenir from LA?" Owen asked.

"Silicon" Arizona said and Amelia throw a slice of a cucumber on her head.

"Hey that's no nice" Amelia said.

"I didn't say it is for you, Amelia" Arizona's statement caused another laugh.

They moved to the living room after they finished eating, while they were drinking coffee Callie came to drop of Sophia. The moment Arizona opened the door the little girl hugged her quickly and ran to search and explore her new room.

 _ **Sorry it is so short I had some problems with this fic. I am not sure if I should continue posting here, is any one still reading my fics or not? anyway let me know what you though**_.


	5. Saying goodbye

_**It took me too long to write it, I basically forgot about this one and**_ _ **gmalkoc**_ _ **review reminded of it so thank you :) and if you want me to update one of my fics just tell me because sometimes I forget to and focus on only one and leave the rest behind.**_

"So I have my passport and a copy, the money is in the bag and…" Arizona kept repeating the list of things she can't forget to take to LA for the third time today, Amelia was ready to unpack her bags and stay in Seattle so she won't have to listen to it again.

"you have everything" Amelia said her voice becoming much less nice with every passing moment, when she saw Arizona's face she added with a smile "I am sure that Torres will be glad to bring you anything you might forget to LA with special delivery, maybe even in lingerie".

"I really don't know what are you talking about" Arizona felt how her cheeks turned red so she quickly moved so Amelia won't see it and laugh about it even more.

"I am talking about the two glasses in the sink after she dropped Sophia here, and about the fact it takes two adults to take our daughter to the park, you are very close lately, do you think you may go back together?" Amelia asked.

"I- I don't know, we are better but for now we are just talking, no action" Arizona zipped her bag and opened the door to revile Owen with his hand in the air, ready to knock.

"Hey, you two ready?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes we are" Amelia kissed him and got out of the door while Owen took Arizona's bag and she locked the door.

Owen drove them to the airport and a second before they said goodbye they heard "mommy" Sophia run to Arizona and hugged her, Callie was few steps behind her.

"She wanted to say goodbye" Callie explained, short of breath because of the run.

"Right" Amelia smirked and she and Owen enchained looks.

"Take me with you" Sophia begged.

"But honey you have school tomorrow" Arizona fixed her hair "and if I go alone I will bring you something really nice".

"Fine" Sophia looked pleased and she kissed her mom.

"So have a nice flight" Callie said her face was turned in Amelia's direction but her eyes where looking at Arizona.

Callie took a deep breath and kissed Arizona's cheek before leaving.

Arizona needed to think about what it meant and mostly freak out so she went ahead and left Owen and Amelia to say goodbye in private.

Owen's hand went to Amelia's hair immediately, he looked her eyes and felt so sad he won't be seeing them for a week, he won't touch her skin or smell her hair for a week as well.

"I will miss you, I already miss you" he said pulling her closer to him.

"that will be fine, even good for us, think about how good the sex will be when I come back" she smiled and leaned her head against him.

"I am sure it will" he laughed and then his face turned serious "you are coming back, right?"

"Defiantly" her voice was soft and silky.

She looked him in the eyes and then said, her voice different from few seconds earlier "spill it".

"I am scared" Owen paused and after seeing Amelia's encouraging look he continued "I am scared that you will see your ex fiancé and fall in love with him again and never come back, and you and I will be just a little period without any significance".

"How could I fall in love with him if I am already in love with someone else?" she put her hand on his cheek, "Owen, I never said it but I feel it for a long time now… I love you".

"I love you too" he smiled and kissed her gently.

"I have to go now, but we will talk the moment I land" she promised "and text and email".

"And some sexting too"

"Of course" she agreed.

"Ok go and don't forget my presents" he waved to her as she disappeared from his eyesight.

 _ **Hope you liked it and let me know what you think about it.**_


End file.
